old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Astrologer
"The star sign of Dragomas the Drake aligns with Mammit the Wise. Mannslieb is ascendant and fully revealed. Such portents are auspicious indeed, my lord. Now, concerning the matter of my payment…" Advanced (SH) The future is a frightening thing for many people: war, the threat of chaos, disease, financial ruin, and betrayal – there is so much to worry about. People have many questions about the future, and the astrologer is there to supply the answers, whether or not she knows what she is talking about. Surrounded by star charts and arcane equipment, the astrologer seeks answers by charting the motions and relative positions of the planets in the heavens. Some are genuinely talented and try to do their best, while others are little better than fakers who tell their clients whatever they want to hear. Nobles and other powerful people are suspicious of those who can tell their future and zealously guard the time of their births. To cast the horoscope of a ruler without permission is considered treason, and many an astrologer has had to make a hasty exit after just trying to satisfy their curiosity. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (Astronomy), Academic Knowledge (Science), Charm, Common Knowledge (the Empire), Common Knowledge (Bretonnia, Estalia, Kislev, or Tilea), Gossip, Navigation, Perception, Performer (Storyteller), Read/Write, Secret Signs (Astrologer), Speak Language (Classical), Speak Language (Breton, Estalian, Kislevian, or Tilean) Talents: Etiquette or Flee!, Luck or Super Numerate Trappings: Book of Star Charts, Telescope, Trade Tools (Astrologer’s Kit), Writing Kit Career Entries Apothecary, Apprentice Wizard, Charlatan, Dilettante, Journeyman Wizard, Master Wizard, Navigator, Noble, Physician, Scholar, Student Career Exits Apprentice Wizard, Charlatan, Explorer, Navigator, Scholar The Order of Acilius Stargazer This bizarre little brotherhood is a collection of astrologers, priests, scholars and wizards who believe that the ancient scholar, Acilius Geminus, is the greatest prophet of this age. Acilius wrote a book entitled “Via Astra” – literally “By Way of the Stars”. Within this lurid little tome, Acilius laid out detailed charts and timelines using his theories of stellar motion and astrological omens. He was not content to simply predict the recent future. Instead his timeline stretches several thousand years forward. Each year has a corresponding cryptic quatrain. The Order is convinced that these are the key to understanding the future. This year’s quatrain (translated from Classical) reads thusly: "First the ice falls and then the snow In hallowed halls, a prince laid low Cloth’d in shadow, the betrayer reigns A city of sorrow, the lion is slain" Whether there is any truth to these predictions is an open question. Most are vague and easily applied to a myriad of circumstances, but the Order is convinced and has managed to sway some bored nobility to their beliefs. The Importance of Star Signs A character may visit an astrologer to have his fortune read. Be warned – knowing one’s future rarely brings happiness. Once the astrologer’s palm has been crossed with silver, he will consult his star charts. An astrologer will need to know the character’s star sign before a reading can begin (see WFRP page 25). If the astrologer makes a successful Academic Knowledge (Astronomy) test, he correctly foretells the future. The GM rolls 1d10 on the table below. If the astrologer fails the test, he simply bluffs an answer. 1: I Foresee Tragedy! One future die roll (at the GM’s discretion) will automatically fail (or result in the worst possible result). This cannot be re rolled using Fortune Points. 2-4: Dark Omens. The PC receives a –10% penalty for 1d10 days to a statistic or Skill relating to his star sign (GM’s choice). 5-6: The Signs are Obscured. There is no effect. 7-9: Glad Tidings. The PC receives a +10% bonus for 1d10 days to a statistic or Skill relating to his star sign (GM’s choice). 10: Now is Your Time! The character gains 3 Fortune Points for the next 24 hours. If not used, these Fortune Points are lost. A character can only benefit or suffer from one result at a time. A character can only roll on this table once per month. If a character tries to have his fortune read before the month is out, he will “offend the stars” and suffers the I Foresee Tragedy! result as a consequence.